Going thru the portal
by LexiChick08
Summary: Yes, i know it is kinda bad. But it would make a great story for some one else who has more experience than me! But it has SonSal, Shadamy, Crails, Knouge and some off my people pairings so enjoy! NO FLAMES! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


Lexi: Hey guys!

Taylor: Levs Chick!

Lexi: Don't call me that... Do you want me to call you Tebs?

Taylor: NO!

Lexi: Ok then! Don't call me that!

Penny and Chey: LEVS CHICK! *Jump on Lexi*

Lexi: AHHH! Get off!

Penny and Chey: *Get off*

Chey: So Lexi, can we do the story now?

Lexi: Yeah! Go ahead Penny! *Point at Penny*

Penny: Lexi, Shaina, Chain the Hedgehog, Raid the Hedgehog, Taylor and Chandler belong to this chick! *Point at Lexi*

Chey: We hope you guys enjoy!

Ages-

Lexi: 16 -Look- A mocha colored teen, she had brown hair that was in a low pony tail and went down her back and stopped at the center of her back, she had big green emerald eyes, she was wearing a white tank top with white shorts and flip flops.

Shaina: 15 -Look- A pale teen, she had long brown hair that waved a little and stopped at her butt and she had big sky blue eyes and she wore a hot pink T-shirt with pink shorts and flip flops.

Chain the Hedgehog: 18 -Look- A black and red hedgehog, eye brow ring on his right brow, blue jeans with a chain going from his front pocket to his back and black shoes.

Raid the Hedgehog: 16 -Look- A white hedgehog with black tips on his quills and fluffy bangs, he is wearing a green vest with blue jeans and black shoes.

Austin The hedgehog: 18 -Look- A yellow hedgehog wearing black jeans with white shoes.

Taylor: 16 -Look- A pale yet tan teen, she had dirty blond hair flowing down her back and stop at the center of her back and her bangs getting in her face, she had beautiful ocean crystal eyes, lip gloss covering her bottom lip making her lips sparkle, she wore a pink tank top with blue jean knee cutters and pink flip flops.

Chandler: 15 -Look-A pale teen, he had brown hair and big hazel eyes and her wore a Clemson vs. Carolina T-shirt and blue jean shorts that stopped at his knees.

Amy: 18

Shadow: 20

Sonic: 20

Sally: 21

Rouge: 21

Knuckles: 22

Tails: 15

Cream: 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One summer evening, Lexi sat in her garage with her best friend, Taylor. Lexi was helping Taylor build a teleportation device to get to the ice cream store that all the way on the other side of town. They were chatting, laughing and talking about boys while working. Everything was peace full until - SLAM! Shaina, Lexi's younger sister, walked into the garage bickering about some kids a school. Shaina tossed her book bag on the other side of the garage and asked, "What are yall doing?" Lexi responded, "Nun ya bidness." Taylor held out her hand asking for a screw driver. Lexi handed it to her and she screwed on the last bolt and said, "Finished!" Lexi walked over to Taylor and sat on the ground beside her and said, "Great job. We make a fine team." Taylor looked at Lexi, "You said it, sister!"

Shaina looked at the machine and asked, "Seriously, what is it?" Taylor made a mad face at Shaina and said, "It takes us to the ice cream store on the other side of Coda City (my made up city)." Shaina gasped, "Can i go?" Taylor stood up and patted the dirt off her butt and Lexi did the same and Taylor responded to Shaina, "Sure." Taylor turned it on and a purple aurora glowed in the air. Then a dark and light purple swirled in the big circle and Lexi looked at the portal. The worst nightmare showed up. Taylor's ex-boyfriend, Chandler comes up to the house and says, "Hey Taylor." They all looked back and Chandler stood there. Taylor and Lexi hated him, Lexi hated him before he even knew Taylor because Chandler is Lexi's cousin!

"What are yall doing?" He asked. Taylor crossed her arms and said, "I'm still mad at you." Lexi came up to Chandler and said, "You've got some nerve showing your face around here, jack ass!" Chandler stared Lexi down and said, "Who asked you anything nerd?" Shaina got in front of Lexi and told him, " You need to get on somewhere and leave us alone! It's only a teleporter to the ice cream shop across town." Chandler smiled and said, "Great let's go!" After that, Chandler pushed Lexi thru the teleporter and the vortex closed. Taylor and Shaina gasped and Chandler was laughing and Taylor looked Chandlers way. Taylor walked up to him and Shaina sat on the ground crying as Taylor started beating on his chest with her fist and push him while saying, "What the hell you fucking idiot! Lexi is gone now!" She stopped all movement and looked at him in the eyes and she started crying, "And I'll probably never see her again cuz' i don't know if this thing was fully programmed to the ice cream store!" Chandler looked at her with a pained face and she continued, "I don't have a car and i don't know my way to the other side of this fucking huge city even if she is at the ice cream store!" Chandler responded, "I'm sorry."

_**xxx Thru the vortex xxx**_

Lexi scream as she went thru the purple portal and she made a **thud** sound as she landed on the ground. Lexi shook her head and stood up. She looked around at her surroundings and saw hills, obstacles and loops. "What the fuck?" Lexi spoke. She looked up and a space ship and chasing a blue blur. Lexi watch and the ship started coming towards her. She gasped as the ship pulled out a big machine gun. The blue blur saw what the ship was going after and he ran towards Lexi and jumped and grabbed her, "Watch out!" He skidded across the grass and the machine gun started shooting bullets and the blue blur set Lexi down and jumped towards the ship and turned into a spinning ball and hit the ship and the ship shook. The blur kicked the ship and it fell to pieces and a man in glasses and a white shirt and black pants came out of the rubble and said, "I will get you! Some day." With a push of a button, the man was gone. The blue blur ran back to where Lexi was and she was gone. He looked out into the grass and chased after her. Lexi looked back and saw the blur chasing her. She ran a little faster and the blur was in front of her and she bumped into him as the both fell.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked. The blur stood up and helped Lexi up. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He stated. Lexi looked at him and said, "Well, Sonic. Thanks for saving me back there. I'm Lexi." "Lexi Lilac?" Sonic asked. "No... where did you get that?" Lexi responded. Sonic smiled, "Because your purple!" Lexi gasped and looked at her hand and was purple! She looked at her legs and they were purple! Sonic looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?" Lexi looked back at Sonic and said, "Um, yeah. I'm fine." Sonic smiled and grabbed her hand and informed, "Hold on tight." Lexi grabbed his hand tight and said, "Wait where-" And Sonic speed off and Lexi was holding on the best she could and soon he made a complete stop.

Lexi shook her head and said, "Ouch! My brain hurts now." Lexi looked up to be greeted by a bunch of other animal people. A cream colored rabbit came up to Lexi and asked, "Sonic. Who is she?" Sonic let go of her hand and said, "Guys. This is my new friend, Lexi!" Sonic looked towards Lexi and said, "Lexi, these are my friends." Sonic walked by everyone saying their names. "Cream, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Chain, Raid, Austin, Sally, Knuckles and Rouge." Lexi stared at Chain for a moment. He looked just like Shadow except he had fuzzy bangs and an eye brow ring on his right brow and wore blue jeans. Sonic saw her staring at Chain and smirked, he ran to Lexi, "Chain is Shadow's little brother and Chain really loves girls that are purple and have sapphire hair. Lexi looked at her hand again and pulled a part of her hair in front of her and blushed. Lexi was purple and had sapphire hair.

_**xxx Back in Coda City xxx**_

_**xxx Taylor's**_** POV xxx**

I grabbed the screw driver and quickly screwed the last bolt. "Finished!" I stated. I looked over at Shaina and sighed. I don't even cry that much! I cannot stand Shaina! I wish she would go back to her mom. I am way more relived because Chandler left a while ago, ok time to get Lexi. I plugged the plug into the wall and the purple vortex came back. I sighed, "Ok, Shaina! Let's go!" Shaina stood up and wiped her eyes and ran over here with me and shouted into the portal, "We're coming Lexi!" I rolled my eyes and pushed her in and jumped in.

_**xxx Thru the portal xxx**_

We screamed as we landed on the ground. I groaned and looked around. I looked over and i saw a pink wolf! I stood back a little. The wolf stood up and said, "Taylor! Where are you?" I came closer and asked, "Shaina?" The wolf turned around and screamed. I jumped and said, "What is it?" Shaina screamed, "Tiger!" I looked back and said, "Where? I don't see one?" Shaina looked closely at me, "Taylor?" I responded, "Yeah?" She gasped, "You're a tiger!" I looked at my arms and they had stripes and i looked at Shaina and said, "Well, you're a wolf!" Shaina exclaimed, "What!?" And chased her tail. I rolled my eyes and she said, "You're right."

"Of course i am! What? You think i can see, " I asked. Shaina put her finger up to her lip and stated, "N-no." I looked around and said, "Ugh, look at this place. It looks like it was created by SEGA. Let's just find Lexi and get out of here." Shaina nodded and we started walking. It felt like hours and it was getting dark and i was getting tired, i looked back at Shaina and she was dragging along. I looked a head i saw a group of people and a fire! Maybe they know where Lexi is! I looked back at Shaina, "Look! There are some people! Maybe they saw Lexi!" Shaina stood up straight and said, "Cool! Let's go see."

**_xxx Normal POV xxx_**

They ran up to the people with the energy they had left. When the came up to the people, they were panting and Taylor asked, "H-have... any o-of you... s-seen my m-my..." Taylor looked up and gasped then jumped back and Shaina hide behind Taylor. Taylor looked at a blue hedgehog with a brown chipmunk under his arm. The blue one asked before taking a sip from his soda can, "Hey, what do yall need?" Taylor gulped and said, "Uh, have you seen a girl in a white tank top, white shorts, hair into a low pony tail?" The hedgehog said, "One sec, HEY LEXI!" A purple hedgehog walked to the blue one and Taylor asked, "Lexi?"

The purple hedgehog asked, "Yeah Sonic?" Sonic pointed a finger at Taylor and Shaina, "You know these guys? They said they were looking for a girl in a white tank top, white shorts, hair in a pony tail." Lexi looked closely at the girls and said, "What are you're names?" Taylor stood straight and said, "Taylor and Shaina. Remember? You're best friend and sister? I fixed the machine to come find you." Lexi gasped and dropped her soda and hugged the girls, "OMG! Guys, i thought i would never see you again! C'mon! Come meet my new friends."

Taylor and Shaina followed Lexi to a red Chevy truck and Lexi sat on the tail gate with a pink hedgehog and a cream colored rabbit. A white bat was leaning against the truck with a red echidna. Lexi reached down into a blue cooler and pulled out two sodas and looked at Taylor and Shaina, "Heads up!" Lexi tossed the sodas to the girls and Shaina opened it and drank half of it quickly. Taylor sipped the soda and said, "Whoa! This is NOT soda." Lexi giggled, "It's really beer. Just has a soda written on it." Shaina fell on the ground and said, "Oh god, what the hell?" Shaina ripped the paper off and it said 'Brandy liqueur.' "What the fuck Lexi? Are you trying to kill me?" Lexi held her hands up, "You were the one who drank that fast." A few chuckles were heard and Taylor sat beside Lexi and said, "Wow, we're doing the things we could never do back at home." The white bat stood next to Taylor and said, "Oh yeah hon, as long as I'm around, you can do all the awesome things."

Taylor looked around and said, "So, what are their names?" Lexi took the beer away from her mouth and pointed at them as she said their names, "Sonic, Sally, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Chain, Raid, Austin, Tails and Cream." Taylor nodded and kept her eyes on Austin. He was handsome, he looked like Sonic but Austin was yellow, had pointy bangs, (Same green eyes as Sonic) and chest fuzz. Sonic looked at Taylor and saw how she looked at his younger cousin. "Yo! Austin, come here." Austin looked at his older cousin, "Yeah Sonic." Sonic lean towards him and said, "See that tiger, ask her to dance. She has been staring at you." Austin's muzzle turned pink and looked at Taylor.

Sonic told Sally, "See that tiger over there?" Sally looked at Taylor and said, "Yeah. So what about her?" Sonic looked down at his girlfriend, "I'm gonna get Austin with her." Sally let out a giggle and Sonic pushed his cousin to Taylor and ran to the front of the truck and turned the radio up to the song 'Just the way are' by Bruno Mars. Austin held out his hand and said, "Will you dance with me?" Taylor looked at his hand and smiled then took his hand. Knuckles and Rouge were the first ones to start dancing (LOL). The Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and held her close to him and slowly danced. Shadow gently took Amy's hand and kissed it. Amy blushed madly and followed him and Tails and Cream... OMG so cute!

Lexi looked at Chain. He was just sitting over there drinking his beer and look at Lexi a few times. Lexi stood up and walked over to Chain and sat on the ground next to him. He looked down at Lexi, "Hey." Lexi responded, "Hey Chain." Chain sighed and put his beer down and grabbed Lexi's hands, "Will you dance with me?" Lexi smiled, "Yes!" Chain grabbed her waist and Lexi wrapped around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They gently rocked back and forth. Chain looked over at Raid and saw him flirting with Shaina. Chain chuckled and Lexi looked up to him and asked, "What's so funny." Chain looked down and said, "Look over there at your sister." Lexi looked at Shaina and she quickly kissed Raid on the cheek then giggled.

Lexi laughed a little and laid her head on Chains chest. Shaina looked at Raid and he looked love struck. "Will you dance with me?" He asked. Shaina blushed and said, "Yeah!" They walked out and slowly danced until the song 'Smack that' by Akon ft. Eminem came on. Rouge was grinding on Knuckles, Sally was doing the same with Sonic, Amy and Shadow just danced, Shaina and Raid were just dancing, Lexi, Chain, Tails and Cream just sat and drank some beers. "I wanna live here forever!" Shaina yelled. Lexi and Taylor looked at each other and Lexi said, "We can't. What about mom and dad? What about school?" Shaina and a lot of other frowns appeared.

"Can any one help us get home?" Taylor asked. Tails stood up and said, "I can." Cream stood up and grabbed his arm, "Oh yeah! Tails is a great builder!" Lexi stood up and raised her beer in the air and said, "Here is to all you guys." They all put their beers in the air and drank.

_**xxx 3 months later xxx**_

Tails set the machine down in the spot where we came to this world in. He set it up and plugged it in and a purple aurora glowed. Then a spiral of purple turned in the vortex. Cream hugged Lexi, Taylor then Shaina. Amy hugged them then Rouge. (Everybody hugged Lexi, Taylor and Shaina.) They walked towards the portal and they looked back and waved. They waved back and Sonic said, "Come back soon!" And held up his signature thumbs up. Lexi responded, "We will. Bye." All of them started saying good bye and see ya! They walked thru the portal and purple filled their eyes.

**_xxx Back in Coda City (Back in human form) xxx_**

They landed on the ground and coughed. Taylor stood up and helped up Lexi and Shaina. They looked around and they were back home but it was dark though. They ran towards the garage and went inside. They looked around and sighed, everything was normal. They went to their rooms and fell asleep they woke up, they ate breakfast and went to their normal daily routine. As they meet up at the park, they went to McDonald's and grabbed a bite to eat. It was getting dark really fast so Lexi, Taylor and Shaina ran home. They walked to the drive way and a red Chevy was parked there. Lexi walked up to the Chevy and gasped. Taylor and Shaina ran over to the truck and gasped. A man with tan hair with blue high lights stood there with a brown headed girl under his arm. He looked down and said, "Hey, you Lexi, Taylor and Shaina?"

Lexi nodded and the man smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sonic. Well, they call me Sonic cuz i run really fast." They gawked and Sonic continued, "This is my girlfriend, Sally." Sally waved. Sonic added, "C'mon and and meet the others." He walked and they followed. They went to the tail gate of the truck and a bunch of other people wearing animal ears or fake tails were back here. Sonic walked passed the person while saying their names, "Cream," A small girl with short, brown hair and bunny ears on top of her head and an orange dress, "Tails," a boy with yellow hair, fox ears and a T-shirt and jean knee high shorts with a belt that had two fox tails made onto it, "Amy," a girl with pink hair, hedgehog ears and a red dress, "Shadow," a man with black and red hair, hedgehog ears, T-shirt and blue jeans, "Chain," a boy with red and black hair, hedgehog ears, brow ring, tank top and blue jeans, "Raid," a boy with white hair and black tips on the back of his head and the front of his bangs, hedgehog ears, green vest and blue jeans,

"Austin," a boy white yellow hair, hedgehog ears, T-shirt and black jeans, "Knuckles, he likes to punch stuff," a man with red hair, a tank top and jean knee high shorts, "and Rouge!" A woman with white hair, bat ears, a jump suit with a big pink heart going around her boobs and small bat wings, they look like the were fabricated like they used pantie hoes (Excuse me if i spelled the word wrong). Lexi, Taylor and Shaina stood there and Amy added, "The guys at school say that you guys like to party!" Then a bunch of 'yeahs' were said. Sonic said, "Remember us? Tails give me the potion." Tails walked to Sonic and gave him the triangle glass. "Drink this, you'll probably remember us." He handed it Lexi and looked around and everybody was nodding or smiling.

Lexi sighed then drank a small portion of the purple liquid and her eyes glowed bright green and stared at every one. Lexi gasped and handed the glass to Taylor and she drank some. Her eyes glow light blue and she gasped and handed it to Shaina. Shaina sniffed the shrugged her shoulders and drank it. Her eyes glowed light blue and gasped. They were in animal form, but they were in animal from thru their eyes. Sonic went over to them and said, "Come on. Get in the back of the truck and we'll be heading out." Lexi and Taylor smiled and looked at each other then jumped in the back and the others followed. Shaina stood there for a moment kinda dumbfounded for a second then jumped in.

They went out to a field and lit up a big fire and every few minutes they would toss in a log to keep the fire going. They danced, truth or dared, kissed, drank beer and told weird but creepy stories. They laughed and had a good time.

_**xxx The end xxx**_

Taylor: Wow! That was great Lexi!

Penny: I agree!

Chey: How do you do it girl?

Lexi: *Shrug shoulders* R&R and no flames. Nice comments are only allowed! Bye!


End file.
